


The perfect girlfriend

by rike_with_love



Category: Gintama
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Moving In Together, Super Soft Sougo, bad language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 07:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17504060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rike_with_love/pseuds/rike_with_love
Summary: Sougo has a surprise for Kagura as he arrives home from work





	The perfect girlfriend

Disclaimer: I don’t own Gintama or it’s characters, Sorachi Hideaki does. I only own this story.

Kagura heard the front door opening and closing.

”I'm home!”

”I'm in the kitchen,” Kagura answered and focused back on preparing dinner.

”Uh...China?”

”What?”

”Could you come here for a moment?”

Kagura lifted her eyes up from the cutting board and she turned to look in the direction of the hallway. ”Why?” she asked with slight annoyance. He had been in the house for a second and already he was interrupting her important task.

She heard him sigh. ”Just come here.”

Kagura sighed even deeper, she took off her apron and threw it on the kitchen counter where a pile of pots and pans were practically mocking her. ”What the hell is so damn important, huh?” Kagura huffed and walked towards the hallway.

Sougo knew Kagura was a feisty person, but sometimes she got even him a little puzzled. After all, all Sougo did was to ask her to come to the hallway. He shook his head a little and placed a box on the floor from his hands.

Kagura stomped over to the hallway and exhaled deeply. ”What is it sadist?”

Sougo was facing his back to her as he was taking his shoes off. Then he got up and turned to look at her. Kagura had her hair pulled up in a messy ponytail and he instantly realized why she was acting so angrily.

He took a step closer to her. ”Did I interrupt something?”

”No,” Kagura huffed and crossed her arms.

”Are you sure?” Sougo asked and placed his hands on her shoulders.

Kagura saw how gently he looked at her. He always did that when they were alone, out of sight of those who were too nosy. She inhaled deeply to calm herself down. ”Well maybe a little, yes.”

Sougo stroked her shoulders with his thumbs. ”Were you by any change...cooking?” he asked. And he was right.

Right before Sougo had arrived back home, Kagura had failed for the third time in a row at making a fairly simple dish. And she was so disappointed at herself.

”No, I wasn't cooking...I was failing,” Kagura said with a low voice and looked down on her feet. ”So go ahead, make fun of me.”

Sougo shook his head again and wrapped his arms around her. ”You're so stupid.”

Kagura huffed and tried to wiggle out of his embrace. ”You-”

”Why would I make fun of you?” He asked to interrupt her.

Kagura stopped pushing him away and slowly gave in to the hug. ”I don't know...” she mumbled against him.

”You'll get better, just keep practicing, mmh?”

”Yeah...”

Sougo pulled away from the hug to look into her now calm blue eyes. She was absolutely gorgeous with every emotion, but her serene eyes were one of his favourite. It meant she felt happy.

”Well, I better get back to work then,” she said and took a couple of steps back, causing his hands to drop from her shoulders to her wrists. ”I have to go back home for tonight so I better hurry with the dinner, yes.”

Kagura felt him tightening his hold of her wrists and pulling her back to him. His eyes told her exactly what he was feeling. ”You're going back tonight?” Sougo asked with a disappointed tone echoing from his voice.

”I am,” she said. ”I can't stay here every night, this is your home, yes.”

Sougo didn't know what to say. Weeks ago he had asked her the faithful question. Actually that was the sole reason he had gotten his own place. For her to come and live with him.

Kagura had told him that Gintoki didn't allow it, which wasn't true at all. She was an adult, so there wasn't much for him to say about her life decisions. It was really about her not being ready for it.

She had a certain picture of a perfect girlfriend who could take care of the house, prepare dinner with the first try (not the fifth) and so-on. But Kagura hadn't told him that. She knew he didn't care about any of that. It was her own stubbornness and overly polished image of a girlfriend that held her back.

Kagura had decided to follow her heart with the situation, she was sure that when she finally would be ready, she would know it.

Then Kagura remembered, he had asked her to come to the hallway for something. ”Was there something you wanted to show me-aru?”

”Uh, yeah. There is,” Sougo said and let go of her hands. He turned on his feet and walked to some strange box Kagura didn't recall seeing before. ”I found something on my way to work.”

Kagura lifted an eyebrow, he was acting sort of strangely. Sougo got back up and turned to face Kagura. The second she saw what was in his hands her eyes began to sparkle. ”Oh...oh my god,” she almost squealed.

”Yeah, I found him...or her near the gates of the compound,” Sougo said. He was holding a white furry baby bunny in his hands, the endearing creature was so small it fit into Sougo's hands without trouble.

Kagura slapped her hands over her mouth as the cuteness of the bunny overwhelmed her. ”It's so cute, yes,” she chirped.

Sougo glanced at the animal. ”I guess it is,” he said and looked back at her. ”It was hiding under a bush, shivering from fear.”

Kagura listened to his tale with adoring eyes, she was feeling quite speechless herself.

”I didn't see it's mother anywhere, so I figured it was alone.”

”So...you took it with you?”

”Yeah, I felt sorry for the poor thing.”

Kagura stepped closer to Sougo and the fluffy furball. She held her finger in front of bunny's nose and carefully touched its soft fur.

”I thought you could take care of it,” Sougo said with a smile.

”Huh? You brought it...for me?” Kagura asked as her heart was spreading a fluttering feeling around her body.

Sougo nodded and offered the baby bunny for Kagura. She carefully took the bunny and giggled at the softness she felt. ”I can't believe you did this.”

”Well I know you love animals China.”

Then a terrified feeling overtook Kagura's mind. He saw how her eyes stood frozen with fear creeping up on her face. This wasn't her first bunny and it didn't end so well then. Before Kagura could succumb into her own terrible memory, she was snapped out of it by Sougo touching her arms firmly.

”Oi. I know what you're thinking,” he said with a serious voice. ”You were just a child when that happened.”

Kagura's eyes focused back at Sougo. ”What? You remember?”

”You've told me,” Sougo confirmed. ”And I know you can take care of this one just fine, you're the most caring person I know.” He was sure that she could take care of the bunny, people learn from their mistakes after all.

”I can't believe it, yes,” Kagura said and felt her eyes getting wet, but not with sadness.

Sougo smiled at her. She felt how hard her heart was pounding as she looked at him. And then she realized something. Sougo knew her, he knew her quirks and flaws. He knew her past and accepted her as a whole. So why did she felt the need to become this perfect girlfriend nobody asked for.

”Sougo...” she called softly.

Surprised to hear his name come out of her mouth for a change he blinked his eyes. ”What?”

”I think I'm ready,” she said without a doubt in her mind, her words coming directly from her heart.

”Ready for what?” Sougo asked casually.

Kagura passed him by without a word. Sougo was excited and a little nervous about her words. He could only hope she would finally give him an answer. After carefully putting the bunny down into its little box she turned around and smiled shyly.

”I'm ready to live here...with you,” Kagura said with a light pink blush appearing on her cheeks. Sougo's eyes widened from her words.

”I still can't cook but-” Sougo pulled her tightly into his arms, muffling out her nonsense in the process.

Kagura giggled at him, he was just as cute as the baby bunny. Sometimes it felt so strange to think about how differently he treated her after they got together. There was still bantering and name-calling happening frequently, but there was so much more under the surface.

”I don't care can you cook or not. You know that, right?” he murmured.

Kagura wrapped her arms around his waist and giggled a little. ”Maybe-aru.”

As she felt the blissful happiness filling up her heart, she felt sort of embarrassed. Why an earth she didn't say yes right away? Why she had the need to become the perfect girlfriend first?

”You know China, I thought that the bunny would brighten up your day, but...I guess it did that for the both of us.”

And then she remembered why she wanted to be the best version of herself.

”I still can't believe you rescued a bunny-aru.”

It was because of him.

”Do you think I'm so heartless that I would leave an innocent animal to die alone?”

She wished nothing more than to make him as happy as he made her everyday.

Kagura backed away a little and tilted her head up to look at him. ”No, you're not heartless.”

And she did. She had made him the happiest man in the entire universe by simply being his.

Sougo smiled at her words and inched closer to her face. As their lips touched, Sougo felt her smile into their kiss, causing him to instantly smile too.

She was already the perfect girlfriend in his eyes.


End file.
